


Feisty, fesity, little fear

by BiancaBibi



Series: Not safe [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: All characters are straight, Bev's back!, F/M, Henry isn't dead, I wanted some of them to be gay, My bffs helped me, Sorry Not Sorry, Takes part after the movie, You might hate me, but - Freeform, lot's of swearing, neither is his dad, or his gang, this is weird af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaBibi/pseuds/BiancaBibi
Summary: It all started with Henry fucking Bowers.When the Bowers girl joins the losers club, it all starts well, until they get an unexpected visit from a somewhat familiar killer clown. But something's off.Who woke Pennywise from his long nap?Srry I'm shit at summaries





	1. Prologue: The bowers girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssssssssssss Hope you enjoy thisssssss I'll take around 3-4 days to update, since I have all the chapters written, but they're in my notebook...

  **1989, Summer**

**(Richie's POV)**

It all started with Henry fucking Bowers.

Eddie and I were being bullied by the fucking Bowers gang (again) when a miracle happened. A girl approached the fight scene, that I quickly recognized was Henry's sister, and said ever so calmly:

“Henry, put him down”

I who at the time was a skinny 14 year old with hormones running crazy, being held up by the collar of my Hawaiian shirt by the most threatening bully in high school, was surprised, amazed really, when he put me down and I actually felt the fear hidden in his eyes as he looked at her.

“What are you doing here?”

“Now take him down from there” She continued, pointing at a frightened Eddie hanging on a tree held only by his fanny pack, who I had forgotten all about, finding myself staring awestruck at the girl standing in front of me.

Henry, however, didn't follow her instructions that time.

“I asked you a question, Elizabeth”

“And I told you to put him down, Henry” She raised her voice ever so little, still talking calmly.

“I don't think they asked for your help, dickwad”

She scoffed, getting impatient.

“And I don't think I fucking asked for your opinion, asshole” She replied. _Sassy._ She started climbing the tree. The rest of the loses arrived then.

“G-g-get d-down from th-there” Bill shouted. “D-don't hurt him!”

“I'm not hurting him, dumbass, I'm helping him down!” She was about to grab Eddie when Henry grabbed her by the waist.

“Get down here you little bitch” She screamed (I swear it sounded like a satanic scream), and she started kicking him. He punched her in the face and her nose started bleeding, but she let it be. She turned to him to get a better look of his horrible face one last time.

“Fuck off asshole” She punched him in the face so hard she broke his nose, and he fell on the floor, unconscious. _Man,_ I thought, _that's hot._ ANYWAY, Bowers' goons took him and run away, as she stood back on the tree.

“Yeah that's right! You better run, shitheads!”

All of us cheered, even Eddie, considering his situation.

“Hey coke glasses!” She shouted. I shook myself awake and hummed.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer” She smiled sweetly, winking, and proceeded to put Eddie down. I tried to hide my blush. _What the fuck, Tozier?_

“Careful, careful” Eddie whined.

“Don't you worry, chicken, it'll all end soon” She mocked as she looked around for some way to put him down. She then had an idea.

“Hey Trashmouth. Can you stand over there?” She pointed under Eddie. I nodded, pushing my glasses up my nose and walking over.

“You ready?” She asked Eddie. Seeing his unconvinced face, she got closer to him and whispered something to him. I felt jealousy going down my throat. _The hell Is wrong with me?_ I thought. Eddie smiled and nodded. Then, just as she reached out to Eddie's fanny pack , I finally understood what she was doing.

She untied the fanny pack and Eddie fell, and before I knew it, I was laying on the grass, Eddie laying on top of me. He quickly got up, muttering something about germs that I didn't quite get, and I stood up after, rubbing my eyes.

“Fuck, Eds, you weigh more than your mother” I said, rubbing my back, as Stan muttered “You would know”

“Don't call me Eds” Hew protested and I heard Lizzie giggle on top of us. I looked up.

“And you, you'll pay for that, Bowers girl” She snorted and flipped me off.

“Hey Tozier” She jumped off the tree, but this time I did react. I caught her right on time and her eyes widened in surprise, glowing with satisfaction.

“Good catch” She patted my chest.

“Don't worry, sweetheart, it's not the only thing I'm good at” I said as I put her down. I could hear the losers whispering to themselves, but I honestly didn't give a fuck. All that mattered was that she had giggled at my comment instead of pushing me away, like any other girl would've done.

“Don't worry, Richie, I'm sure you're good at flirting too” She said, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I put my arm around her shoulders and found myself comfortable in that position, since she was maybe half a head shorter than me. I then noticed the blood dripping down her nose.

“Man, Bowers, you got some good moves!” I said, remembering the fight. “Aren't you one tough cookie” She snorted.

“Shut up or I'll punch you too” She warned, still smiling. The others started walking in front of us, consumed in their own conversations.

“Awwww, little Lizzie want a kissie?” I mocked leaning in. She pushed my glasses up, my head following.

“Keep it to yourself, sweetcheeks” She replied.

“So, how did you convince Eddie to trust you?” I asked, genuinely curious. She laughed.

“I told him not to worry, that you'd either catch him or break his fall, or else I'd break your nose like I did to my brother.” She replied and I laughed.

“Hey Lizzie” Ben turned around to face us. “We were heading to the quarry, think you'd like to come?”

“When you finish sucking face with your new boyfriend, that is” Mike added, smiling, and shot me a quick glance. I smirked and the rest laughed. Lizzie let out a little giggle and, man, could I get used to that sound. She then turned to me.

“What do you say, Trashmouth, am I invited?” She asked.

“Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing your pretty face swimming in your underwear” I gave her a cheesy grin and she rolled her eyes.

“Don't worry, Tozier, you're not getting horny today”

“Why that?” I asked, my grin not leaving.

“Because I happen to be wearing a swimsuit, you idiot” She smacked my head lightly pointing at herself and we all laughed. She was, in fact, wearing a swimsuit.

I removed my arm from her shoulders, walking up to the group, and she went to talk to Stan and Eddie. Bill poked my arm.

“Y-you l-like her, Tozier” He said with a playful grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout, my good ol’ pal” I said. He furrowed his eyebrow, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

“Oh shut it, Mr. I-wanna-sleep-with-Marsh” I shot back. His smile wavered a bit at her mention.

“Sorry” I muttered.

“S’ok-kay” He shrugged it off. He then looked towards Lizzie, who was currently laughing at something Mike had said. I smirked.

“She’s awe-fucking-some” He nodded.

And that’s how the coolest girl in school became a loser and my best friend.


	2. Going for a swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't those some long 3 or 4 days. Sorr about that, I got a few problems, but it's all cool now. Hopefully I'll upload another chapter by Sunday. Love y'all

**1990, 2 months and 2 weeks ago**

**(Richie's POV)**

So, about half a year after, I found myself staring at the girl, a thin blanket covering her body (AND NO PEOPLE SHE WASN'T NAKED, I'M NOT A PERV), holding a coffee mug between her hands, staring at the little town hat is Derry as her short brown hair played around the wind, softly caressing her face.

It didn't take long for her to adjust to our group, immediately sending a good vibe through all of us, whose minds were still fresh from that week, two years back, when we fought a fucking demon clown. She helped all of us when necessary, always visiting Mike, since we didn't see him half as much as we saw each other, as he didn't go to school, and helping him at the farm, especially with his uncle's flock(once they spent the entire evening putting names to each of the sheep); always carrying an extra pack of tissues and some bandages just in case Eddie needed some, and keeping him out of his house as much as possible, to avoid his mother; always helping Stan (who she had grown unexpectedly close to, spending most of her nights at his house, or mine) with his Bar Mitzvah, or helping him clear his mind from it whenever he needed it; making Ben some company in the library whenever the rest of us had plans (she barely had any, preferring not to set foot in her house if not necessary), or even just when he felt like reading something or doing some research; helping Bill in any way she could with his stutter, talking with him about stuff that were Georgie-related so that he could find a way to relax around the subject, since it was inevitably brought up more often than not; and when it came to me...

The losers tried to convince me that I had a crush on Lizzie, but eventually gave up. Because I knew that I didn't have a crush on her, not just that, but I had fallen hard fr the girl, and I love the way she wouldn't mind my dirty mouth, or my jokes. Jeez, she even laughed at them(occasionally)! And she trusted me. No matter how stupid I sounded, how dumb I played, she trusted me. _Fuck,_ she believed every single word I said when I told her about that asshole clown. She listened and didn't interrupt, no matter how fake it all probably sounded. I started bickering about how I knew she didn't believe me, and she just put a hand on my shoulder.

“Richie” he spoke, dead serious, “I believe you”

I nodded, a smile forming in my lips, and hugged her.

Lizzie was probably the only person capable of making me shut up or think before I speak, and the losers were visibly grateful for that.

 

“I got it” I said, snapping my fingers. She looked at me and hummed. “It's your birthday, isn't it?” I guessed. She rolled her eyes in response.

“No, you idiot, my birthday's in two weeks” She smacked my head.

“Oh, right, how's that going for ya? Ready to be fifteen? I bet they'll put you in jail immediately for being to cute to bare” I said, winking at her.

“Wait, you can go to jail when you're fifteen?” She asked, and I nodded.

“Yeah, in this shitty town you can. No offense, but courtesy of your father” I added and she snorted.

“How do you-ooooh” She realized. I shook my head.

“I didn't steal anything, I swear!”

“Mhm...” She said, taking a long sip from her mug as she eyed me suspiciously, while I tried to hold a blush. Damn, those fucking things came so often when she was around.

“So, how's fifteen going for ya?” She asked, finally letting it go.

“Ugh, it's a nightmare!” I complained.

“Rich” She laughed “It's only been two days?”

“More reason! And what the fuck did you call me?”

“Oh, that, I said Rich” She giggled at my expression. “You're not the only one who can use nicknames”

I sighed. “Well then, I guess I'll have to call you Liz from now on” I said, faking resignation.

“Like you don't already” She mumbled. “I can call you Bichie if you prefer, though” I shook my head.

“Nah, Rich sounds better. Makes me feel luckier than any billionaire” I said, and I meant it, but maybe she didn't understand what it actually meant.

We let a comfortable silence take over us for a few minutes.

“So,” Lizzie broke the silence “Is still Mrs. K on your ass?” She asked, genuinely curious.

I sighed over-dramatically “Fuckin’ Christ, the woman just won’t stop! Good thing she fucks like a god, or our deal would be off” Lizzie chuckled.

“I’m surprised I haven’t bumped into her yet. Apparently, ‘She’s not someone you easily miss in a crowd of people’, to quote Stan” She said.

“I believe the word you are looking for is ‘Lucky?’” I suggested. She scoffed. “I’m serious, Liz, the bitch has a fucking problem. And once she meets you, she’ll either take you for a slut and forbid Eddie from getting anywhere near you, or take you as her long lost daughter and lock you in her house and never let you go”

“Which one are you?” She asked, trying to find my eyes.

“Oh, sweetie” My eyes met hers “I’m her lover, her secret admirer, her fuck-toy, her-”

At that moment, looking at each other, I remembered what she had asked me earlier. I stretched my hand to her face, softly caressing her skin under her eyes, following the shape the purplish bags made.

“Your eyes” I whispered, and she looked down, nodding, her smile fading. I lowered my hand just a bit and cupped her cheek, caressing it.

“Been losing sleep” She explained “Well, avoiding it” she added, with a humorless laugh. “There’s just- there’s this figure, in all of my dreams. I can’t quite make out who it is, since it’s different in every dream, but I somehow know it’s the same person and I just- it freaks me out” She looked up at me and I smiled what I hoped was reassuringly, and hugged her.

We parted after a few minutes, hesitantly.

“Come on” I said “Time to go to the quarry and show those motherfuckers how to jump”

“Aaaaand we’re back to good old trashmouth” she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“Any problem Liz?”

“None at all, Rich, none at all”

* * *

 

“S’up, losers?” Lizzie asked, running to the others.

“The hell took you so long?” Stan said, and I shrugged.

“Lizzie here wanted to confess her undying love for me and her every night thought of sneaking into my room and fuck me but I had to explain Mrs. K would hate it if I cheated on her” I explained. There were groans and ‘beep beep Richie’s, and Lizzie flicked my cheek. She kicked her shoes off, pulling her shirt and shorts off, leaving her in a bikini (She insisted on still wearing those, much to my dismay-I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT). I blushed (again) at the exposed skin.

Somehow, after two months, the Losers learned to adapt and look away, but I just couldn’t.

She took her sunglasses of, tossing them aside, and walked over to the edge. She turned around to face us.

“He coke glasses” She said “Take a picture, it’ll last longer!” She winked and did a back flip, jumping to the water. _Typical Lizzie._ The rest of the Losers started jumping in.

“Rich!” Lizzie shouted “Gimme my glasses”

I took mine off and grabbed hers. Just then, I had an idea.

“Liz, go stand next to Stan the man, will ya’?”

“She can’t stand, she’s in the water” Ben stated.

I rolled my eyes. “You know what I mean”

She swam towards Stan, who smiled at her, and she smiled back.

“What do you want, Tozier?” She shouted. I grinned at her. When she realized what I wanted to do, it was already too late.

I landed on top of her, but the water broke my fall instead of her, as she had dived down to avoid getting hit.

“THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING; TOZIER? YOU COULD’VE HURT HER!” Eddie shouted. Lizzie mumbled something from under me that we (obviously) didn’t understand, so I swam away so that she could come out.

She broke out to the surface, inhaling sharply.

“What was that?” I asked smugly. She glared at me.

“I said GET YOUR ASS OF MY FACE YOU FUCKING IDIOT I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL YOUR DICK!” She screamed, and I laughed.

“Ew, g-gross” Bill said. Mike fake gasped.

“Lizzie, not around the kids” He said, covering Ben and Eddie’s eyes.

“I’m not a kid!” Eddie huffed.

“You’re right, you’re Satan’s son himself” Stan said, causing us to laugh.

Lizzie swam to me, pushing my head down, drowning me, but I put my head between her thigs and pushed her up.

“Richie! Put me down! Richie, no-” To late, I pushed her back and she landed about a meter away, landing almost on Bill.

“What the f-fuck!” He shouted. Stan lost it, and started laughing hysterically.

“Stanley, you’re going to regret that!” Lizzie dived down and something pulled Stan down, grabbing him by his ankle. Two heads popped out to the surface, Lizzie’s and Stan’s. We started fighting with each other, splashing water everywhere, and ended up playing Chicken-fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this happiness lasts only 5 or 6 chapters


End file.
